


Trial Planning

by Atlana_Thris



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: A little angst, Anduin is too clever and just wants to be involved, Clever Anduin Wrynn, During the Novel War Crimes, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Missing Scene, Protective Varian Wrynn, Varian and Jaina are old friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlana_Thris/pseuds/Atlana_Thris
Summary: During the trial of Garrosh Hellscream, Anduin knew he was being shielded from what the Alliance's plans were for the upcoming days and discussions on who would be Tyrande's witnesses. He feels like he has a duty to see this case through, and if that means spying in on secret meetings to get answers, because they don't think he is old enough then so be it.Set during the Novel "War Crimes" filling in a few missing scenes at the beginning of the trial from the eyes of our little lion cub. You don't need to have read the book to understand what is happening - it is all explained and self-contained.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Varian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore & Varian Wrynn, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Trial Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Set during War Crimes, enjoy! This can also be seen as a sort of sequel to After the Bell. If people really like this I could add another chapter, however, my long story I have been working on will be set after the Trial.

The beautiful garden outside of the Red Crane’s Temple held more types of plants than all of Stormwind. Of course, Anduin missed his home. Almost a whole year had passed since his ship left the Stormwind Harbor, bound for the Exodor. And yet the raw, unbridled magnificence of Pandaria was enough to make him glad the ship ran aground. 

Well… glad was a strong word.

Hands pressed against the marble bench supporting his thin frame, Anduin observed the gardens rather than wandering them. His eyes were drawn away from the vibrant oranges and yellows of the flora and down to his own attire. 

The deep blue of his formal Stormwind tunic contrasted with all the warm colors of the temple and surrounding vegetation. Over the light cloth, he wore his Stormwind sash, adorned with the metal golden Lion crest attached below his collarbone, the symbol of the Wrynn family. 

When he was annotated crowned Heir to the throne, he wore the metal circlet throughout the ceremony; it had weighed nothing compared to the crown in his first coronation. After the drudgery and countless hours of drunken nobles, Anduin had longed for his chambers. He was a quick study on how to behave at these parties, but as a ten-year-old, he spent most of the night anticipating a chance to sit alone and read. Once the celebration was over, his father subsequently dashed that desire upon opening his door but a few moments after he had made his escape.

Conversations were hard back then, their relation lacking the ease it used to have before Varian suffered the trauma of having his soul split in two. His father stumbled over his words, trying to explain how a crown wasn’t conducive to fighting, and wearing a helm was much more important. The King presented the newly crafted lion crest into his hands. It matched Varian’s belt, a symbol once worn by Anduin Lothar himself. He followed by promising to get it inlaid into a set of armor once Anduin grew into one. He was small for a ten-year-old; When he flung his arms around Varian that night, he still only reached his stomach. 

Anduin found a smile on his face at the memory. Even though he finally started his growth spurt over the last year, he probably would still need a custom set of armor made. Due to his lanky build and the rate he had grown recently… well, they would need to create a new set every few months. He was proud to say he finally reached his father’s shoulder. At that thought, the smile slipped from his face as his eyes trailed down to his left leg. There was a good chance he might not reach any higher.

Past his long blue tunic, the baggy white leggings did little to hide the thick wrapping around his knee. Although all the other bones healed, his knee was proving to be more troublesome than anything else. Even after nearly three months had passed, it still protested against supporting his weight. If he walked slow enough, he could mostly hide the limp. However, it was unfortunate how most of the people he walked with had significantly longer legs than him. And that was ignoring the painful price he paid to be mobile. 

His cane leaned mockingly against the side of the bench beside him. Every time he picked it up to walk, he felt his famous Wrynn pride take a hit. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped that no one would stumble across this secluded section of the garden and catch him glaring at a stick of wood. He might lose his last ounce positive reputation. 

Letting out a silent sigh, he stretched his arms out behind him, letting his gaze drift back to the beautiful scenery in front of him and his mind back to the trial at hand. Despite his reservation with Garrosh, Baine would provide him with a fair and honorable trial. Tyrande would also offer a shrewd and heartfelt accusation against the orc. Anduin was still unsure how he hoped this trial would resolve. Honestly, to the dismay of many of those around him, Anduin still held onto the hope that the honorable old warrior was inside Garrosh somewhere. 

Wrathion might believe him naive because of it, but he preferred to think he just was not quite as jaded as most. 

Pulled from his thoughts by the sound of clanking metal, Anduin lets himself sink back into the shade of the tree above. Not that he was spying or anything. He was merely out here meditating since it was so tranquil and private. Not because Jaina muttered something to his father about “meeting in the… later to discuss” after choosing the initial prosecution and defense. Few places in the temple didn’t carry voices, and the gardens were the most secluded...he happened to observe… by chance, not because he spent the afternoon investigating the different parts of the temple.

This tree backed up to a wall and provided a lovely view of the garden to be sure, especially both entrances. When he saw his father entering, Anduin did his best to suppress a trumpet grin and remain out of sight. Already pressed against the tree and the wall, Anduin scorned his leg for the tenth time that day for making climbing the tree impossible. 

Several minutes passed by listening to Varian’s pacing until another set of footsteps approached. The clinking of fancy boots gave Jaina away rather quickly without Anduin risking peeking his head past the tree.

“So,” His father started, “fair set up, right? Honorable choices on both sides. And even if Baine does attempt to fight his bias, he can’t forget the orc did kill his father in unhonorable combat.”

Jaina sucked in a deep breath, Anduin wished he could see her expression, her voice coming out as heated as it usually did these days. “Well, if we had it my way, we would skip all these agonizing rituals and just march into the dungeons and kill him now, as we should have done at Orgrimmar.” She snipped the last part, and he could hear his father sigh.

Anduin didn’t want to listen in on something he knew he wasn’t supposed to overhear. At the same time, he had the creeping suspicion his father would do everything in his power to keep Anduin as far from anything to do with the proceedings. If this was his only way to get information, Light forsake him; he had to. 

“Jaina…” His father sounded tired, not angry, “I know, but if we have a chance to find some semblance of peace with the Horde, this is the way to do it. With Vol’ jin as their new leader, he is someone we could potentially work with.” 

There was a long lapse of silence as Anduin felt his leg starting to cramp up. He probably deserved that for spying like this… and cursing out the Light.

“Work with… Where do I even start… Has the Horde not burned enough Alliance cities to the ground? Both Gilneas and Theamore, but what is next? Exodor? Ironforge? Darnassas? Or your own home? Who’s city would it take for you to see - that you can’t work with them, Varian?” The words snapped out of the mage’s mouth, and Anduin imagined ice forming around her feet at the coolness with which she pronounced his father’s name.

“Not with them, Jaina, just find a way so… so maybe by the time my son takes the crown, he won’t have to declare war or inherit my endless conflict. Our ancestors locked them up in cages in their attempt to reach victory. I don’t think that is sustainable victory anymore, Jaina.”

“They desire it.”

“Some of them do, yes.”

Anduin shuddered at the thought. 

Varian continued after a momentary pause, “Jaina, I do hope I never have to see Garrosh again after this trial. I know you lost everything to him, something I honestly hope never to understand, but he also tried to take everything from me. We are on the same side here, Jaina. I promise.” 

Anduin felt his cheeks flush slightly at his father’s harrowed voice cracking, knowing he was referring to the Divine Bell. His father most definitely prepared what he wanted to say to his trusted ally, in light of her deeply scarred past with the orc. Still, it never failed to raise Anduin’s spirits to hear how dearly his father held him. 

In the pause, Anduin’s hope that Jaina was temporarily placated was affirmed by a huff and clicking of heels as she paced back and forth on the garden path. “So, who do you think will be the witnesses?”

“Tyrande already mentioned Velen.” There was a clink of metal, and Anduin tempted fate by glancing out past the tree and saw his father had placed a hand on Jaina’s shoulder, his face creased as he looked at her. “Do you think you would be willing to recount everything?” 

Anduin twisted back behind the tree, casting his eyes down, remembering how destroyed Jaina was when she was recovering in the keep after Theamore. He had sat in the healer’s room in Stormwind’s Keep for hours with her as she just stared ahead, shell shocked.

“If it strengths our case, I’ll do whatever it takes.” There was a hardness to her voice, something Anduin had never heard before the bombing. More than once, he had found himself missing the old Jaina, however selfish that was.

In the following silence, Anduin assumes his father nods to her as Jaina’s pacing resumes.

The pacing stops. “What about you, Varian?”

A slight scoff from his father comes before he begins to speak. “If I am asked, I would be more than willing. I’m just not sure why I would be.”

“No,” Jaina’s voice shifts tones. “What if Tyrande asks for Anduin to speak?”

Varian breaths out a few profanities under his breath. “I didn’t even think…” 

“Would you let him?” Jaina insists, even though there is a softer edge to her voice.

In the lapsing silence, Anduin can sense the turmoil bleeding off his father. A drawn-out sigh from Varian surprises Anduin, expecting his father to shoot down the idea. “Damn it, Jaina,” his words coming out in a defeated tone as he rubs a hand over his eyes, “if it were up to me, I would keep him out of this… but I feel like not giving him a choice is discrediting his dedication to this cause as well.” 

“His testimony could shift the favor of the spirits.”

“I don’t disagree, but in our favor? You know he sees the good in everyone.”

“Garrosh is a monster. There is no good in him! He practically crippled Anduin, certainly not even the idealized mindset of that boy would attempt to redeem Garrosh.” The harsh and snipping tone was back. Anduin slumped his shoulders slightly, remembering when his father labeled him and Jaina as the mewing pacifists. It left Anduin feeling alone, stung by the blow.

“Have some care how you speak Jaina,” Varian countered testily, taking up pacing himself. “I do not know how he feels, but I also believe he would hate to see Garrosh free any more than you or I. It would be in the prosecution’s best interest to have him speak…” Varian trails off.

“But?” Jaina prompted.

“He still struggles to keep up when walking, apparently shattering your knee while in your youth causes even slower recovery apparently. He… he still has nightmares, even if he appears like he is alright, that is the noble prince act. I wish I could tell him he doesn’t have to keep that up, that he could just…” Varian trails off, letting out a grunt of frustration, “But he can’t, especially not here. He is strong Jaina, and he can keep it together, but what if rehashing this in front of everyone breaks him?” 

Anduin finds himself sliding down against the tree, feeling guilty for causing his father more turmoil. He had yet to think about what he would do if he were asked to speak… but he believed he could do it. Could he maintain a strong bravado while recounting the tale? That would be more difficult. Still…ugh.

“Don’t discredit him,” Jaina interjected softly, although Anduin was hardly listening. 

“I know…” Varian sounded tired again, “I just worry so much…” 

“Of course you do, he is your son.” Their long comradery came shining through in this exchange as they comforted each other. “Let’s wait for Tyrande to request anything before we worry more, yes?”

Probably nodding, Varian responded, “There is no point predicting this anymore, is there? It probably would be best to finish the tireless reports I brought with me.” The hum of sarcasm evident in his voice. 

“I have my own to polish up if you care for the company.” 

“That would be preferable, yes.” And their footsteps trailed off, leaving Anduin slumped against the tree, now alone with his thoughts.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Later that evening, Anduin and his father were in the small wing offered to them during the trial. The low table was set with a simple variety of native Pandarian dishes that had been mostly consumed. Over the last several minutes, Anduin had taken to explaining the Pandaren dialect he had learned over the previous few months. Varian seemed to be mostly paying attention, occasionally taking a sip of his wine. One final ray of sunlight clung to the edge of the table as night drew closer. Tomorrow Velen would be taking the stand for Tyrande, and they learned that the bronze dragon flight was going to be assisting in displaying memories somehow. Anduin knows his father is worrying over Tyrande asking for his testimony in the upcoming proceedings, but was reluctant to bring it up.

“Also, they have a lot more idioms in Pandaria that they use for moral lessons. Like ‘shu pog omn pon noy,’ which doesn’t translate well, but means open communication is critical for understanding.” 

It didn’t mean that at all. Anduin wasn’t well versed enough to really know many idioms. It translated rather nicely to ‘I am lying my face off right now,’ but his father didn’t need to know that. “It is one of my favorites, actually.” 

His father absently ran a hand over his face, the small and slightly forced a smile fading as he did so. “Anduin, there is something we should discuss…”

He focused on neutralizing his face so that a grin of victory would not spread over at tricking his father into talking to him. Folding his hands on his lap, he nodded, prompting his father to begin speaking. 

Seeming to struggle to find the correct words, Varian paused for a long moment before shaking his head slightly and going to speak. His gaze set intently on the beautifully engraved plate in front of him.

“I think it –“Varian was cut off by tapping on the door. Anduin made to rise to his feet to get it for his father. Not thinking of pulling himself up with just his right leg, he, idiotically, forgot his rebellious knee would refuse to hold his weight. Despite the mistake, he staggered only for a moment before catching himself on the table. As quickly as he could, he pulled himself upright. He made to flash his father a reassuring grin, only to see that in the moment of weakness, Varian had already taken the few strides to the door. 

Somewhere deep inside him, he felt relief that he wouldn’t have to make the short walk at a limp in front of his father since he was dumb enough to leave his cane by the door before his leg cramped up from sitting. The more substantial part of him felt guilty about that thought and just pushed it down further.

His father pulled open the door as Anduin leaned against the table. Varian’s face visibly fell, according to Anduin’s trained eye, as he greeted the visitor, “Ah, Tyrande, how can I help you?”

Varian moved to the side, allowing the tall and graceful kaldorei to enter the room; Upon her entrance, Anduin politely bowed as she offered him a nod. 

“I do hope I am not intruding upon you two. I would find that callous and unsuitable.” The elf’s keen eyes were falling on the remanence of a meal before turning her gaze back to the High King of the Alliance as he strolled back to seat himself once more.

“Do not fear Whisperwind. You have every invitation to impede upon us as you need, not that you are by any means. You have a more pressing task than any of the rest of us. If we can aid you with our time, let us know.” Varian places his forearm across the table in a casual manner. Still, Anduin notices his father tapping his thumb against the table, a nervous tick.

“Yes, and I fear I wish to ask more of your graceful disposition. Elune knows I do not want to deliver this news, but I believe Baine wants you to speak in the trial as one of his witnesses.” Tyrande intertwines her fingers as her face remains stoic. 

Varian straightens, “Me?” He asks this with slight indignation, leaning forward slightly, “What the Fel is his plan?”

Tyrande shakes her head ever so slightly, “I believe he means to weaken our overall defense. His plan may be to have our leader voice even the slightest doubt against Garrosh. I believe they also might be short on witnesses.” 

More relaxed than before, Varian leaned back. “Well, I said I would do whatever I was asked, if the spirits need this, I will oblige. Is that all?” His thumb had stopped tapping at this point.

“Unfortunately, no,” Tyrande paused for a moment before turning her gaze from Varian for the first time during the discussion to Anduin. The beautiful fiery white eyes of the Priestess of the Moon made the hair on the back of Anduin’s neck stand up with the intensity of the stare. During the previous exchange, Anduin had found himself relaxing slightly, content to wait for this conversation to finish, and proceed to feign ignorance about what his dad was about to tell him. He had every intention of menacingly teasing his father about his misplaced concerns the rest of the night. 

Instead, they were going to have a long argument Anduin thought with resignation. 

After a long moment, Tyrande offered him a small smile and turned to look at Varian. “I don’t know what they are going to try to pull, but I need to have the very best witnesses on my stand. Ones who can recount the inclining fervency and steady barbarity of Garrosh’s atrocities. If you are willing,” She glances over at Anduin, perhaps displaying her uncertainty about who to address this to, “I would like Anduin to take the stand as my third witness.” 

Varian lets out a sigh as Anduin tries to hold his tongue to keep from immediately accepting her request. He knew his father did have a say in this, his young age would make it acceptable for his father to refuse. Regardless, Anduin felt it was his duty… and perhaps his right to see this through. 

In the seconds of silence, Tyrande frowned at Varian, “I have already gotten Velen and Jaina to agree, Anduin is the only other logical option.”

“It is not my decision to make,” Varian spoke softly, his gaze set on his tapping thumb. “And yet,” He looked pointedly at Anduin, maintaining eye contact, “There is no shame or pressure to do this, no responsibility or requirement pushing you to recount any of that.” 

Anduin feels something akin to pride and compassion well up inside of him at that moment as he nodded at his father before glancing at Tyrande. A surge of warm Light seemed to flood over him at that moment, confirming his decision. 

“It would be my honor.” Anduin held great pride in his voice, not cracking at that moment. 

“My greatest appreciation to the both of you. I do understand that I ask much from you. I promise that any suffering caused by this is ten folded onto Hellscream.” Tyrande gave him a thankful smile and nodded back to Varian before turning and almost weightlessly seemed to glide from the room. 

A tense silence stretched out between the two Wrynns. Anduin slowly turned to gather up the discarded plates on the table as Varian propped his head upon his arms. His elbows pressed against the table as he rubbed his face tiredly, watching Anduin flutter around the table.  
“Anduin…” Varian interrupted Anduin’s attempt to balance all the plates up, “One of the servants will get that, leave it.” 

Biting his lip, Anduin lifted his hands off the plates, shooting his father a slightly sheepish grin, stepping back towards his seat. 

“You don’t have to do this-" Varian started up again, worrying his lip slightly when Anduin cuts him off.

“Yes, I do,” Varian goes to interject before Anduin counters.

“Dad,” was enough to quiet Varian, “I have just as much responsibly to these people as anyone else. More so- I’m just as involved in this as everyone else. I can’t… I won’t hide from that. Please don’t discredit me by insinuating that I don’t have this responsibility at least as much as you do.” Anduin spoke levelly, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Varian smiled wearily at the table as Anduin finished. “You are right.” He frowned down at the table, his voice a mix of resignation and pride. “I am starting to be concerned with how often I seem to be saying that.” He smirks up at his serious-faced son, “I know that I stand on the edge of a blade between treating you like my son and a prince. My obligations to treat you as such are often in opposition with my desire to protect you from all this.”

They both smile at each other, and Anduin slackens his rigid position slightly as he leans against the side of the chair. Almost under his breath, he muttered, “I don’t mind.” After a moment passes, the two of them lapsed into silence — the tension of what was coming looming overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and or like if you liked my little story. Honestly, it has been what has kept me writing and willing to post. I love my alliance babies, especially my Wrynn boys but Jaina is a star too. I have more stuff in the works, the more likes and comments I get, the sooner I will update again!


End file.
